


I'm Only Clumsy Around Gorgeous Guys

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [9]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc's been up all night studying, and now he has to make it through his shift at the coffee shop.





	I'm Only Clumsy Around Gorgeous Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisa_barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_barnes/gifts).



Marc yawned, even though he’d only just started his shift, he’d been up all night studying for his finals next week.

He poured himself a quadruple shot caramel latte, and downed it in one, the sugar and caffeine making him feel almost human again.

It got him through the morning rush without messing up any of the orders, and apart from a dropped spoon, his hands weren’t shaking too badly.

He was just about to take his break when he spotted Ricky, the owner, chatting to an attractive man, and he had to ask the customer he was serving to repeat their order because he was so distracted.

“This is our newest employee, Marc,” Ricky said, smiling, and the attractive man nodded. “Marc, this is Jorge, he helped me and Dani buy this place.”

Jorge blushed, mumbling something about it being nothing, and Marc couldn’t help but gaze into his eyes, looking away the second that Ricky spoke.

“Jorge’s favourite is a white chocolate mocha, even though he’d never admit that.” Ricky gave Jorge a playful nudge, and Jorge smiled, a self-conscious grin that had Marc falling for him before he’d even spoken.

Dani appeared from the little office at the back, smiling when he saw Jorge standing there.

“I come bearing good news, I’m on my way to meet with the developers for your new coffee shop.”

Dani let out a little squeak of happiness, before rushing into kiss his husband, leaving both Jorge and Marc awkwardly looking at anything but Dani and Ricky making out.

“I’ll bring your drink over to your table,” Marc said, and he was glad to have something to focus on other than his bosses kissing passionately.

Dani and Ricky had moved things to the office by the time Marc was done making Jorge’s white chocolate mocha, and the coffee shop was empty apart from him and Jorge.

Marc felt his hands tremble as he carried the large cup, and he was nearly at the table when his wrist twinged, sending the drink tumbling over Jorge’s chest.

He caught the cup before it was all spilled, but there was still a lot of mess, and Marc braced himself for dealing with an angry Jorge.

“I’m so sorry.” Marc scurried off to get a towel, but what he didn’t expect to see what Jorge stripping out of his shirt.

He was mesmerised by the sight of Jorge’s tanned, muscular frame, and Jorge had to take the towel out of Marc’s hands because he was stood there frozen.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I carry a spare in case of emergencies.” Jorge whipped out another shirt, and Marc tried to look away, but he couldn’t. “Enjoy the show?”

Marc spluttered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Jorge downed the remainder of his drink, before striding out of the coffee shop as though nothing had happened.

Marc was still frozen to the spot when Dani re-emerged from the office, his hair sticking out at funny angles, and a grin on his face that left no doubts as to what him and Ricky were up to.

“I spilt coffee on Jorge.”

“You go take your break, and I’ll clean it up.”

“Thanks, Dani.”

Marc rushed to the break room, and he groaned out loud as he wondered how he could have messed up his chance with a gorgeous guy before he’d even said two sentences to him.

*

Marc was closing up when a familiar face strolled in, and he felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“I think it’s probably safer if you carry your drink this time.”

Jorge snorted in laughter, and his smile made Marc feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“I’m so sorry about earlier.”

“You’re cute, so you’re forgiven.”

Marc blushed, fluttering his eyelashes as he tried to work out a flirty response and failed.

“You’re cute too.”

“Would you like to get dinner with me?”

“Yes.” Marc smiled, and then he remembered that he couldn’t be dating when he was meant to be studying. “Wait, no, I can’t. It’s not you...”

“It’s okay.” Jorge turned to leave, and Marc saw the disappointment on his face.

“Stop. I have finals next week and I have to study for them, I have to pass this course.” Marc rushed out from behind the counter, taking Jorge’s hands as he looked into his eyes. “I would love to go on a date with you, but can we make it next Friday?”

“Sure.” Jorge leant in for a chaste kiss, and Marc felt like a teenager in love again. “Here’s my number.”

Jorge whipped out a business card, and Marc tucked it safely into his jeans pocket.

“I’ll see you next Friday.”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
